


Waiting

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna teaches Mary to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

"Always add salt to everything," Deanna told Mary. "But when you're adding it to water you're boiling, wait till it's actually boiling."

"To protect against ghosts," Mary said, nodding.

"And for the taste."

"But why wait?" Mary asked.

"Water boils slower if there's anything in it."


End file.
